


Hold-up Hold-up Hold-up

by daydreamdump



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, tagalog fic
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamdump/pseuds/daydreamdump
Summary: walang makakaporma ng “holdap to” dahil andito ang hot police officer na si Chanyeol para iligtas kayo.





	Hold-up Hold-up Hold-up

**Author's Note:**

> hehehhe EXO-Transformer reference  
> first post first tagalog fic kasi kakagawa ko lang ng ao3 account ko yeyyy
> 
> unbeta-ed and walang pakundangan nga pala to sa punctuation and capitalization sorry tamad.
> 
> pls leave a comment or just talk to me uwu  
> (´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`)

  
sa loob ng bus pagod si chanyeol kakagaling niya lang sa duty niya as a police officer  
hindi puno ang bus considering na 10pm na  
nakaupo siya sa may likod  
mukhang maganda yung movie na pinapalabas sa tv sa gitna pero inaantok na siya kaya matutulog muna siya nang biglang...

“HOLDAP TO”

king ina na man

kagagaling niya lang sa trabaho tas hanggang dito, ugh pati ba naman pag uwi niya may action padin. Oh well Cardo moves nanaman.

nakacivilian nalang si chanyeol. ugali niya kasing magbihis bago umuwi. lagi kasi siyang pinagtitinginan sa bus pag nakauniform pa siya.  
(pero baka kasi ang gwapo niya)

kinapa ni chanyeol ang baril niya sa kanyang bewang

“AHHHHHHHH!!!” tinignan niya kung sino ang tumili. kinakaladkad ng holdaper ang isang sibilyan

uy ang cute ng sibilyan na yun ah

hindi actually ganda siya eh.  
pwede; pwedeng mahalin.

nagkaeyecontact sila. gg. mukhang takot na takot si kuyang cute.

wag ka magalala ililigtas ka ng

“ikaw anong tinitingin tingin mo!!”

nakatutok ang baril sknya pero napansin ni chanyeol na nanginginig si kuyang holdaper.

nako baguhan to. EZ.

teka..

may sinasabi si kuyang cute

“peke yung baril” shet may paread my lips.  
buti nalang magaling si chanyeol sa mga lip reading na yan.

hinugot na ni chanyeol ang kanyang baril at tinutok ito sa holdaper.

“pulis ako. kung ako ikaw, ibaba ko na yung baril ko at susuko na ko”

mukhang nagulat naman si manong holdaper. nagpumiglas si baekhyun at akmang kakawala sa pagkakayakap sa knya nang bitawan ng holdaper ang baril at humugot ng balisong mula sa kanyang bulsa.

“shit sabi ko na eh” isip isp ni chanyeol

kailangan bilisan ni chanyeol ang galaw kaya sumigaw siya ng

“OY CUTE DAPA”

mukhang madalas masabihan ng cute si kuyang cute kaya ang bilis ng reaction time niya. si manong holdaper halata naman di nasasabihan ng ganoong adjective kaya kinuha na ni chanyeol ang pagkakataon at inasinta niya ang kamay na may balisong.

BULLS EYE. NO SWEAT MGA GIRLS AND BOYS.

tumili ang mga tao sa loob ng bus. agad na nilapitan ni chanyeol si cute at manong holdaper.  
Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang balisong at agad na pinilipit ang kamay ni kuyang holdaper.

“BOSS! PAKITABI NETONG BUS DIYAN SA MALAPIT NA POLICE STATION”

medyo shookt pa si kuya driver pero napatakbo niya parin naman yung bus

“oy kuya pasalamat ka good mood ako pinadaplis ko lang sa daliri mo. wag mo ko galitin pupuruhan kita ng bala pag naglikot ka diyan”

no response na ang suspect. shookt to the core na.

binaling ni chanyeol ang attention sa katabi niya na nakadapa sa aisle ng bus.

“oy cute bangon na. ligtas ka na”

dahan dahan na tumingin pataas ang nasabing lalaki. naiiyak itong ngumiti.

“thank you kala ko masasaksak niya na talaga ako”

nagsmirk si chanyeol. “wala pang napahamak na cute sa presence ko”

natawa si cute.

“uhm... Baekhyun pangalan ko, hindi cute.”  
namumulang sabi nito. medyo nanginginig pa. kinakabahan pa. medyo kinikilig din.

Baekhyun.  
Nice.

“Chanyeol. Police Officer Chanyeol Park”


End file.
